1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a golf club driver head in which the center of gravity can be changed as desired to vary the driving characteristics thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that the location of the center of gravity of a golf club head has a significant effect on the driving characteristics thereof, particularly with less skilled and experienced golfers. The expert can control the flight of the ball by controlled rotation of his hands to cause a spin or rotation to be imparted to the ball causing it to take a desired flight path. The less than expert golfer, however, is not able to exercise such control and generally relies on attempting to hit the ball so that impact with the club head is made at the "sweet spot" thereof which is generally located along a vertical line which runs directly opposite or through the center of gravity of the head. This tends to provide a straight shot without either "slice" (veering of the ball to the right) or "hook" (veering of the ball to the left). It has also been found that the loft angle the ball will take is affected by the position of the center of gravity of the club head vertically, a higher center of gravity generally making for a higher loft angle.
The above indicated effects of changing the center of gravity of golf club head are well known in the prior art. In prior art club heads such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,926 issued Oct. 23, 1962 to J. Johnstone, an entire set of clubs is provided, each being designed with a different center of gravity. Other prior art devices utilize weights which can be inserted in a club head for changing the weighting. No means is provided, however, in such prior art devices for precisely adjusting the center of gravity both vertically and horizontally in a single club head to suit each golfer's individual requirements and to change this center of gravity as the golfer's experience and golfing habits change, as in the present invention.